The toilet seat can more rightly be called "the throne" if certain conditions are met above and beyond the simple support and flush provisions. A supply of toilet paper needs to be furnished and at a convenient location or locations, not a marginally accessible location. A supply of reading material from which a selection can be made is usually welcome, and for some an ash tray, cigarettes and matches are needed. Some may prefer to prepare notes such as shopping lists, and these will need pencil and notepaper and backing for the note paper.
All these materials should be provided with best access but least probability of spillage or tipping.
The following U.S. patent disclosures are known to be pertinent to the present invention as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 26,700 issued to Guy Vrignaud on 2/1/83 showed a holder with table-like top; it could be set on a surface, but was too low to be used as a table;
Design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,433 issued to D. J. Nusz on 6/23/87, showed a combination storage cabinet and paper roll holder, but not free standing;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,259 issued to B. J. Harris on 11/7/78, disclosed a free-standing toilet paper holder with table-like top, access to roll of paper, and hinged door opening into storage space for extra rolls of toilet paper;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,425 issued to S. J. Sicilizno on 12/10/85, disclosed a cabinet that stood on floor, held rolls of toilet paper accessible for use, and had a storage area inside.
Further objects are to provide a system as described that is more convenient and safer than any system known like it, in that the top is of proper size and is conveniently slanted in a direction that will hold a magazine of conventional size in proper position for reading, but will deter the magazine (or ash tray) from sliding off the top. Still other objects are to provide a system as described that is easy to move about, that can be made tip-resistant and that will at the same time provide the most accessible and convenient storage for reading material.
And other objects are to provide a system as described that is easy to load with toilet paper and to remove a toilet paper roll therefrom.
Yet further objects are to provide a system that keeps the contents elevated above the floor, that gives good visual inspection to be sure that there is no fire from smoking, that has no accessible pockets for vermin, and of which any side can be pushed flat against the wall, and still further objects are to provide a system as described that is durable, sturdy, can be made in different sizes to suit applications, and that is handsome in appearance and large enough to be seen and not tripped over.